


The Easter Nightmare

by hellofavillain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Easter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellofavillain/pseuds/hellofavillain
Summary: It was the Easter time; the demon activity was low and the Clave was too busy with their own traditions to require any more reports, so Alec had decided to take a few days off. However, an unexpected call disturbs his peaceful night...





	The Easter Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this silly story inspired by Freeform deciding to air the Halloween episode during Easter.  
> Enjoy! 🐰

Alec let out a content sigh as he pulled Magnus closer into his arms. Magnus was already asleep and the sound of his steady breath put Alec’s mind at peace. His skin was warm and soft under his hands, smelling like their sandalwood soap; there wasn’t a place in the universe Alec wanted to be more than here. He would thank the angels for Magnus’ preference to sleep mostly naked but he knew them too well by now; he was sure the angels didn’t have anything to do with it, it was all Magnus.

The last month was quite busy for both of them; their days were full of constant meetings, filling in countless reports and dealing with demanding clients, or young, rouge warlocks on Magnus’ end. Their schedules didn’t work out together as often as Alec would like them to and he missed moments like this when he could just simply hold Magnus in his arms and watch him sleep. 

It was the Easter time; the demon activity was low and the Clave was too busy with their own traditions to require any more reports so Alec had decided to take a few days off. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of spending the time just with his fiancé. Yes, fiancé. He still tried to get used to this, even though it felt more like a dream; Magnus agreeing to bound their lives together and making him the happiest man in the universe.

He wanted to cherish this moment a little longer but he felt the sleep slowly pulling him in. He was just seconds away from finally giving in when suddenly his phone started beeping at his bedside, disturbing all the peace they had managed to get this evening. Alec scowled at the phone as if that would help, but when he heard the grumpy “Alexander, make it stop” coming from his side, he reached for it and saw _Jace_ on the screen. He was going to kill his parabatai.

“What,” he grunted as he answered the call, already putting together a list of punishment duties.

“Alec, I’m so sorry, but there’s an emergency I’ve never seen before and I don’t know what to do! Don’t be mad, I already asked Izzy and hey, even Underhill! You can’t get mad at me,” Jace babbled, sounding truly distressed and Alec exhaled, trying to stay calm.

“What exactly happened?” he asked with resignation in his voice, knowing fully that with this question he’ll have to say goodbye to his peaceful night and the wonderfully warm bed.

“So, here’s the thing. It may sound weird, but you have to believe me. The Easter bunny got possessed.”

“What?” 

It was all he managed to say, starting to wonder if maybe this all was just a weird dream.

“See, you don’t believe me!” Jace huffed and Alec felt very tired all over again. He was getting too old for his siblings’ ideas. 

“You know what, wait for me and I’ll be there in a minute. But I swear, if it’s another joke, you’ll be spending the next month on cleaning duty. And I’ll make sure to put Clary on missions so you won’t get her to help you.” With that, he hung up and put his face into his hands wondering what he had done in his life to deserve this. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” he heard the sleepy voice asking, quiet and drowsy. He loved this sound in the morning but right now he would rather let Magnus sleep longer; he definitely worked too hard, almost draining all of his magic earlier. 

“It’s okay, you should sleep,” he said softly, reaching out to run fingers through Magnus’ hair. “I just need to go to the Institute and I’ll be right back. I think there’s something wrong with Jace.” He sighed. He was a bit worried after all.

“Why?” Magnus asked confused, squinting his eyes at Alec in the dark.

“He just told me a demon possessed the Easter bunny.”

***

After that, he wasn’t able to convince Magnus to just stay in bed and sleep; he insisted Alec might need his help if a magic spell was involved in Jace’s weird behavior which was actually a pretty reasonable argument. So in the end, they both had to leave their bed and get ready to go. Or rather, to portal to the Institute. 

They appeared right in front of Jace and without further ado Magnus started testing the possibility of demonic activity, moving his hands with his signature flourish while Alec had his bow at the ready.

“I can’t sense any magic here,” Magnus admitted after a while. He was confused. Could it be some Seelie potion then?

“Hey! I’m right here!” Jace huffed. “There’s no spell involved, I’m telling the truth!”

“You can’t blame us about being cautious though,” Alec pointed out. He was going to add more but then someone else entered the room.

“I hate saying this but the blond one is right,” the familiar voice announced, filled with the usual grumpiness and annoyance.

“Raphael?!” Alec and Magnus exclaimed in unison while Jace just muttered angrily “I have a name!”

“I don’t know what is happening but it appears there’s something wrong with the Easter bunny. Or maybe the bunny-shaped demon, who knows? I’ll start at the beginning though,” he walked closer to them as he continued the story, the limp of his leg visible. “I got suspicious when I first heard about a wild animal attacking people and destroying their property so I investigated it further. I was afraid it could be some rouge vampire on our territory. After a few days, I finally got the lead and this was the moment when I saw it…” 

“And what did you do? Did you manage to capture it?” Alec asked, still confused. Did Jace somehow convince Raphael to be the part of the joke?

“Of course not! It attacked me and bit my leg, but I couldn’t kill it, it’s a bunny after all and I’m not a monster! But Shadowhunters don’t have any problems with killing demons so here I am. Even though this one didn’t want to cooperate and insisted on calling you,” Raphael shrugged. Alec massaged his temples as he tried to take this all in. 

“Give us the place where you last saw it and we’ll take care of it,” Magnus came to his rescue before Alec could commit a murder, although he still sounded annoyed. It was supposed to be their night.

***

When they portalled to the location Raphael gave them, they could immediately sense that something was wrong. Although they still couldn’t see anything, the energy around them was giving everything away. Alec couldn’t detect magic as Magnus did but he still could feel the demonic presence; he wouldn’t be a Shadowhunter if he didn’t. 

“You feel it too, right?” he whispered, just to be sure, not wanting to alert the demon.

“Yes… it feels almost familiar? I can’t put my finger on it though,” Magnus responded but before he could continue they both sensed a movement. Something was close to them but it was nowhere in sight. They quickly got in their positions, Alec keeping his fighting stance with a bow ready to shoot and Magnus with magic shining brightly in his hands. Alec started to doubt himself, wondering if maybe some Seelie or Warlock was playing with their minds when he felt Magnus poking his shoulder.

“Look down,” he said with bewilderment in his voice. Alec’s eyes followed the direction Magnus was pointing at and there it was; the possessed Easter bunny. It was white and fluffy, surely passing as some of the cutest animals he had ever seen; that is, if it wasn’t for the red color adorning his adorable snout. Was it blood? Alec found out that he really didn’t want to know. He lowered his bow, uncertain what do to next. He sent Magnus a questioning look, seeking some guidance. It wasn't like Shadowhunters taught their kids in school how to deal with fluffy demons, especially not this size. 

“What are we supposed to do?” he asked after not getting any answers from Magnus.

“I… I don’t know?” Magnus said after a while, sounding as shocked as Alec felt. The bunny didn’t seem to care though as it chose this moment to hiss at them, showing its’ sharp teeth and making them jump. Alec didn’t know much about the anatomy of bunnies but he was certain they shouldn’t have vampire-like fangs.

“Do you… Do you want to kill it?” Magnus asked hesitantly and Alec looked down at the bright ball of fluff in front of them, probably ready to kill them at any moment.

“I can’t,” he said. “Magnus, I can’t kill a bunny,” he said with resignation. He felt as if he had failed as a Shadowhunter somehow, unable to kill a demon. It lasted only a second as he heard Magnus letting out a relieved sigh.

“I’m so glad, Alec, I’m not sure I could handle looking at you murdering it,” he admitted.

“What should we do then? We can’t just leave it like this, attacking people and destroying things.” He really wasn’t trained for this. Even if the animal was small, the demonic magic in it seemed to be strong as it resisted Magnus’ attempts to trap him quite effectively. Or maybe it was just Magnus’ using his power as gently as he could, kneeling down and cooing at the angry bunny in front of him. 

“Wait, it’s certainly a demon, right?” the idea suddenly formed in Alec’s mind. “Izzy still has the Malachi configuration.” They’ve got a plan after all.

***

With quite a lot of effort and some help from others, they finally managed to trap the mysterious demon. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as easy as they thought since the bunny didn’t want to go down without a fight; they lost the count of times someone had to jump and escape to save their legs, breaking their positions at the cardinal points which was needed for the configuration to work. 

In the end, they were all pretty tired and sweating heavily but at the same time happy to call the mission a success.

With the demon trapped, Magnus finally could get close and examine it without interruptions. The light of his magic was gathering gently around the bunny as everyone was waiting for the results in a tense silence. After a long while, Magnus gasped.

“I know this magic,” he said with disbelief. “It’s from Edom. It’s my father’s magic.”

It certainly was an unexpected turn of the events.

***

“I’m not letting you go to Edom alone, don’t even think of it,” Alec huffed as he watched Magnus drawing a pentagram. He was grasping the sleeve of Magnus’ jacket to prove his point. He wouldn’t get rid of him that easily. 

Their living room looked as if a tornado went through it; the furniture was pushed to the sides and the ingredients needed for the ritual were all over the floor. 

“Alexander, it’s dangerous.” Magnus just glared at Alec. “We don’t know what this demon is capable of and, knowing my father, it’s nothing good.” Magnus tried to yank his sleeve back from Alec’s hand and he rolled his eyes when it didn’t bring any effect.

“You said it yourself, Magnus, it’s dangerous! And I’m not letting you go alone for this very reason! Izzy and Jace can handle the Institute and I’m going with you,” he said, going full on his _“I’m the Head of the Institute, don’t question me”_ voice which he knew Magnus couldn’t resist. Maybe he was playing a little unfair, but hey, it’s not like he had any other choice.

“Okay,” Magnus sighed with resignation after a while, lighting the fire to burn brightly next to them. He knew how stubborn Alec could be. Refusing him anything was hard enough even without Alec using his newfound confidence; he was born to rule. “Just please, don’t do anything stupid. No deals with demons.”

“I’ll be right behind you,” Alec answered innocently, even though Magnus was sure he would jump in front of him in the very moment when even a slight threat appeared. Alec could be a handful when he wanted to, which was pretty funny considering what other Shadowhunters thought of him.

After going through the unpleasant ritual, they appeared in the even more unpleasant wasteland of Edom. Magnus wondered if all of this was really necessary; why couldn’t his father just have a lift down there? Why the fire? Not to mention the air was terrible as well. He crinkled his nose as he gestured at Alec to start walking. 

Alec kept his weapons at the ready but they weren’t disturbed by anything on their way. It was quite suspicious although he decided to not question it; he would rather save his energy for meeting Asmodeus. The thought of having a greater demon as his father-in-law was slightly alarming but he loved Magnus too much to let it bother him.

As they reached Asmodeus’ residence, they could see the mess that surrounded it. Books were spread everywhere, a thick layer of dust covering them. Candles burned right next to them, which just asked for a fire in Magnus’ opinion; he briefly thought that Lilith definitely had a better taste than his father but the train of his thoughts was stopped by the usual _“Who dares to disturb me?”_ which made his ears hurt. He wanted to go on with it as quickly as he could.

“You know damn well who this is!” he shouted back, not wanting to show any weakness. He wouldn’t play straight into his father’s games.

“Oh, it’s you, my son! What is bringing you here? And I see you brought someone as well?” Asmodeus said as he appeared in the room, walking with his cane. He dropped the glamour of his eyes as he looked at them.

“Please, you know why we are here. Why did you send this demon on earth?” Magnus asked, annoyed. Alec decided it was better for him to keep quiet and be ready to fight at any moment instead. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he felt pretty overwhelmed; Magnus was quite bold though and Alec believed in him more than anything else in the world.

“Oh, the little bunny?” Asmodeus laughed, his mouth forming into a devilish smirk; so stereotypical for a demon. “I was bored, Magnus! Nothing happens on Easter, not here, nor on Earth; I wanted to give you something to play with,” he said, his tone suggesting they should be grateful for it. Alec snorted before thinking and quickly got quiet once again, bringing back the serious expression on his face. He was a serious Shadowhunter after all.

“Don’t act as if you don’t know what a demon like this can bring to the world of mundanes,” Magnus rolled his eyes, not buying into anything his father said. “What is your deal?”

“Well, speaking of deals… I could turn the bunny back to its natural form… For a little price.” he suggested; the evil smile never dropping from his face.

“I won’t make any bargains with you,” Magnus huffed, ready to just call it a day and deal with this demon alone. He surely could find something in the books or ask other warlocks around. Hell, he could even try summoning some other demons for a favor; the weaker ones were scared of him.

“Listen, the price will be small,” Asmodeus didn’t want to back down though as he continued to explain his offer. “As I said before, you don’t call me! You don’t even perform a little blood sacrifice once in a while, which is pretty disappointing in itself, but you’re still my son and a little bird told me you’re engaged. I’d like to get to know this brave Shadowhunter who dares to step down to Edom,” he added, looking directly into Alec’s eyes, making him feel uneasy; Alec wasn’t sure what caused it – Asmodeus being a Greater Demon or his future father-in-law. “So I’m proposing you a deal – I take the demon back to Edom and you agree to have dinner with me,” he finished, sounding quite proud of his offer, although Magnus still seemed to be suspicious.

“How can I be sure you’re not lying?” he asked.

“I can write you the contract with my blood if you insist,” Asmoudeus just shrugged in response as if writing things with blood was no big deal. Maybe it wasn’t in Edom, Alec guessed, turning his attention back to Magnus who actually seemed to consider it. 

“It doesn’t involve just me though,” he said, nodding at Alec. So much for not making deals with demons. 

“I… uh,” Alec started, feeling the pressure of two pairs of similar cat eyes staring at him. He knew that as the Head of the Institute he should agree to ensure the safety of his people; he was also sure he could survive a simple dinner with a demon. Asmodeus didn’t say how long the dinner would take so there was always a loophole he could use. The only reason to say no would be Magnus feeling uncomfortable with it but, since he didn’t outright refuse, it seemed he could deal with it. “I’m fine with it. Of course, if we can get it on paper.” 

After a while of being the Head of the Institute he knew how important it was to have a proof for everything, he wasn’t about to be fooled. 

“I like him,” Asmodeus said amused. “Never trust a demon,” with that he winked and summoned a piece of paper with an ancient-looking feather. He rolled up his sleeve and pressed it into the skin of his arm, letting the droplets of blood slide down. _So dramatic_ , Alec thought, wanting to roll his eyes. 

***

Asmodeus took his sweet time with writing and Alec suspected he just wanted to annoy them some more. He dreamed of finally going home and drowning in the soft pillows and blankets on their bed, Magnus closely at his side. It wasn’t that easy though; they still had to go back to the Institute and see if Asmodeus had kept his promise and the bunny was back to normal.

Luckily, as they stepped into the main hall, nothing seemed to be out of place. Jace was nodding off in front of the monitors while Izzy sat next to the Malachi configuration, playing on her phone.

The bunny itself looked quite normal; no fangs or blood on his fur. He sniffed his surroundings calmly, not really disturbed by all the people around him. Alec thought that it was such a good, brave bunny.

“What should we do with it?” he asked, waking up Jace who almost fell off his chair. “I mean, will it survive if we release it into the wild?” Suddenly he got sad at the possibility. How lonely would the bunny be?

“We could look for shelters,” Magnus suggested although there was no confidence in his voice.

“We could keep an eye on it? Just in case…” Alec said without really thinking it through; they talked about getting a cat or a dog before but the time never seemed right. Now though, when Alec saw the hopeful look in Magnus’ eyes, full of love and devotion, he knew that it was the right call to make. Sometimes Magnus would still get surprised when Alec suggested something that meant he really wanted to spend his whole life with him; moving in together, adopting a pet, starting a family one day. 

He wanted to kiss Magnus right now and right here just to show him that he was his forever. 

“I get that you love each other but can we please go to sleep now?” Jace interrupted their moment once again as if he wasn’t the one to wake them up earlier. Luckily, the situation was saved by Izzy who just smiled tiredly at them and yanked Jace out of the room. Alec thought briefly that he should talk to her about delegating the job to others; she was so tired she didn't even attempt to tease them. This could wait till tomorrow though.

Right now he needed to focus on Magnus who was already kneeling down to discharge the configuration. He looked exhausted but happy, his eyes shining brightly as he talked quietly to the little ball of fluff in front of him and Alec couldn’t help but smile.

He was so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks go to my friend who listened to my ramblings and answered my endless questions ♥


End file.
